Fifteen Trickstar Tales
by trickstarcrow
Summary: Fifteen different Trickstarshipping Stories based off a series of tropes! [ Brave/Crow ]
1. Road Trip

"Brave turn that down-"

_"What was that Crow?"_

Between the blasting music and Brave's voice competing with said music, Crow wasn't sure where his headache was coming from, but he supposed that didn't really matter. It was simply annoying and it really needed to stop. It was to the point where, oh _hell-_

He reached over and shut the radio off, earning himself a loud and whiny "Heeeeeey!" from his boyfriend. Crow glared at Brave, before settling back into his leather seat. It didn't really sooth his irritability- Why leather anyway? Oh right, _Brave had money. _Sending a rather bored glance out the window, he spotted a flock of birds flying in V-formation in the distance. A pretty sight.

... _And a pleasant moment until he heard the sound of music blasting again. _He let out a low growl and shut the radio off again, let his frown turn into a self-satisfied smirk. Now, Brave _wasn't _pleased with that. If this was gonna be a game he was about ready to turn this car around and head back to Neo Domino-

But that wasn't how Brave played games. No, if Crow really wanted the music to go, then he'd have to give something in return. While the back and forth of switching the radio on and off continued for a while longer, eventually Brave decided it was time for a "break." He promptly pulled over by the side of the road, putting the car in park mode and sending a rather provocative glance towards his boyfriend.

Of course Crow noticed that look- How couldn't he? It always made him a bit flustered, after all. He shifted his position, returning the smirk despite his cheeks feeling rather warm. _Joy. _"Alright, why'd we stop?" He asked, though it was more like an invitation, roughly translating to, _"Alright, what game are we playing this time?"_

Brave unbuckled his seatbelt, before clambering over and placing himself atop Crow's lap, the smirk never leaving his face. "Hm, well I suppose I'd like to make a little deal with you~!" He chuckles softly, before leaning forward his breath tickling against Crow's ear. Said Blackwing duelist shuddered at that sensation.

_"And I think you're well aware of my end of the deal is, hm?" _He whispers huskily, before nipping at Crow's ear. The low whimper that escaped Crow's lips was certainly a good sign, though not quite a sign of approval... _Yet._

Crow, while more than a little impatient at the moment, was more than happy to make this deal with Brave. His response? He moved upwards, nuzzling his face into Brave's neck. Crow could feel the other flinch at the mere touch, so he pushed forward, placing small kisses along the exposed skin. "Heh, I'll accept this bet of yours then~" He smirked, grabbing Brave's shirt and tugging at it gently. "Having fun on the road is always a plus, after all~"

_In which silence is golden but sex is far more valuable when it came to this couple._


	2. Time Travel

Crow awakes to the sound of his alarm. He's groggy and grumpy but he has no right to complain: A long day of work lays ahead of him. As much as he'd like to lay in bed and lounge around all day, there's no time to be slacking off.

And within about 30 minutes, he's already heading out to start the day's deliveries. _At least there's something to look forward to later on_, he muses, taking note of the first address before starting up his bike.

"Let's get this show on the road then!"

It's later in the day and Brave is feeling surprisingly tense. It's silly, oh so silly to be worried about such a little thing! Well, perhaps it wasn't such a small matter-

When it came to Crow, nothing was small. Well, and he snorts a bit at the thought, there were a few things but those were amusing thoughts best not to be shared aloud. The entertaining thought quickly fades back into the awkward tension. He's tapping on his phone, anxiously waiting for the expected text.

When he hears it he nearly jumps out of his seat. Scrambling for the phone, Brave sees the caller ID and his face immediately lights up. He promptly answers it. "Aah, I've been waiting for your call, chickadee~"

He could tell Crow was rolling his eyes- The momentary silence said it all. "Oi, I'm ready to meet up." He chuckles softly, his laughter soothing to the Norwegian. "Get your butt over here so we can grab some grub~"

Brave laughs and they agree on the spot. He discovers the tension has lessoned and has been replaced with excitement. This time...

_This time things will work out._

The night feels like a blur, ending with them laughing and leaning against each other on Brave's couch. It's fun and exciting as usual, but Brave wonders if it's the same for the other man. Does he even realize the situation he's part of?

To experience this situation day after day... Brave's lost track of how many times this scenario has been played out. The countless times they've experienced these dates...

With each time loop, Brave finds himself falling deeper and deeper in love with Crow, and each time he finds himself losing more hope as the seemingly endless cycle goes on.


	3. Secretly a Virgin

It's been a long day but Crow's not nearly as tired as he should be. Certainly a nice time he had with Brave, but it really felt like things had changed recently. Friends they were, but their relationship certainly had come along with bonus features. Not that Crow had minded- It was a fun ride and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Although, _this _sort of fun wasn't quite what he expected tonight. While they shared the occasional kisses, neither party really acted any further on these actions. The Trickstars liked kissing, but the idea of a relationship was far ahead of their minds. It may have crossed their minds every now and then but neither really brought those thoughts to fruition.

Tonight's kisses were deeper and quite passionate. Crow always thought himself as a sloppy kisses, but that didn't seem to bother Brave in the slightest. Or maybe he really did like being kissed by an amateur- Crow didn't pay any heed to either scenario as he felt Brave's arms wrap around his figure. The moan that escaped Brave's mouth certainly sent shivers down Crow's spine.

Crow buried his face in the crook of Brave's neck, taking in his scent. There was a hint of cologne, but it was surprisingly pleasant as he laid kisses along Brave's neckline. While he enjoyed feeling Brave squirm against his touch, Crow figured the other was simply humoring him. After all, he was fairly new at this and it was probably glaringly obvious that he was just god awful at anything of this sort.

Oh, but the little kisses and nips at his neck were simply perfect! Sure, they were a bit sloppy but it was rather endearing. Brave was thoroughly enjoying himself at this point, so much so that he failed to realize that he was dragging his nails along Crow's back. Only when he heard Crow moan did he realize just how _far _they had gotten already.

Crow pulled himself away from Brave's neck, letting out a low but pleasured hiss. He was still in Brave's embrace, but he managed to glance up at the other, the smirk quickly returning to his face. Still though the flushed face held other implications. "So, um..." He's a bit shaky, but that's a good thing- He's pretty excited and he's wondering if he should take advantage of that fact. In the back of his mind though, he hopes Brave is the one to initiate anything further.

"Having fun?" Brave teased, pressing his forehead against Crow's and laughing at the other's reaction- A nice flushed face. How cute and irresistible! No wonder he liked Crow. "Aaah, but does it feel good, little chickadee~?"

Good, huh. That's what he asks. Crow smiles, and it's definitely more of a smile than a smirk. He's about to open his mouth to speak again but Brave interrupts him.

"Are you nervous, Crow?" This question was more serious, and it took the Blackwing duelist by surprise. Of course he could sense the concern laced in Brave's tone, but he simply hadn't expected it. He nodded, his gaze drifting a bit downward.

"N-Not really..." He stammered, clearly going against his words though. Brave sighed softly, but found the scenario simply _adorable. _

"Are you new at this, perhaps?" Now there was that teasing tone again, and this time Crow wasn't sure Brave was being serious or not. His cheeks grew only more red as he wiggled a bit in Brave's arms.

"Of course I'm not!"

"It's alright, you know," Brave whispered, gently stroking Crow's cheek and smiling softly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Being a virgin _isn't_ something to be ashamed of."

Crow leaned into Brave's touch, still wearing that look of shame quite clearly. His gaze still wasn't on Brave, but he managed to speak more clearly this time. His tone was soft but lacked any sort of denial. "Well, I wish I _wasn't_."

There's a glint in Brave's eye, before his soft smile turns back into a smirk. That mischievous side had returned, that was for sure. "You know what?"

Crow's brow furrowed. "What?"

Brave leaned forward, his lips brushing against Crow's ear, his hot breath tickling at the exposed flesh. The orange-haired man shivered at the sensation. He really should've seen this response coming, but...

_"I can fix that."_

_Crow did not regret admitting his secret to Brave that night._


	4. Snowed In

If this were Neo Domino, Crow would've been in a panic. He'd be waking up Brave in a heartbeat, grabbing necessities and turning on the heater and preparing hot cocoa for all of the kids. Yes, he'd be in the aptly named "Papa Wolf" mode. But as he opened the curtain and was promptly met with a wall of snow pressed up against the window, his first response was a soft sigh proceeded by a moment of silence. After just a few observations, he merely shrugged his shoulders and flopped himself down on the couch.

_This isn't Neo Domino,_ Crow reminded himself, chewing on his lip softly as he threw a blanket over his body. The house was chilly despite the heater being on at quite a high temperature. He remembered the weather report calling for a large snowstorm last night, so this really shouldn't have come as a surprise. Then again, where he lived now, snowstorms made frequent appearances in ways Crow's never seen before. While he was more accustomed to being snowed-in than when he first moved to Norway with Brave, he certainly hadn't grown used to the extreme cold that made its presence known during the long winter months.

Crow shivered. "Dammit, it's freezing this morning…" He mumbled, trying to stop his teeth from chattering. There was moment where he considered waking up Brave, but as he recalled from recent events that… _Wasn't such a good idea. _He laughed nervously, not particularly willing to go through those experiences again.

Brave's condition had certainly made things a bit different than usual. While Crow enjoyed being at home for once, having taken a temporary hiatus from the dueling circuit, the situation at home was far from normal. On one hand, the affection Crow received from his husband was always a plus; Brave was always loving and playful when he was at home, moments he always looked forward to after a long time away from home.

On the other hand, sometimes the mood swings were a bit unpredictable, to say the least. While Brave's condition could certainly be to blame for his moodiness, to say it was enjoyable was far from the truth. Of course he wouldn't openly admit that—That would be a touchy subject and he'd probably be chided for even bringing it up. It was probably for the best if he just helped Brave with whatever he needed for the next few months.

Speaking of which… The sound of their bedroom door opening alerted Crow that his husband was now awake. He couldn't make out the incoherent mumbling coming from Brave, but he passed it off as unimportant. Keeping the blanket wrapped around him, he stood up, quite clumsily, and walked over to greet his companion. He offered a small smile, removing the blanket and throwing it over Brave's shoulders. "Mornin'," He chirped, rubbing his lover's arms. "How'd you sleep?"

"Mhm... Alright, I suppose…" He responds groggily, letting out quite the yawn before moving forward to rest his chin atop Crow's head. "How about you?"

"Splendid," He replies, his response muffled as his face is currently buried in the magnificence known as Brave's… _breasts. _ One of the added benefits of Brave's form, at least according to Crow. He was fairly certain that Brave didn't feel the same way about it, but he's letting it slide for now. Brave's happy that Crow's happy and that's what matters.

Brave chuckles. "While I'm glad you're enjoying yourself there," He says, moving himself away from Crow and fully wrapping the blanket around his figure. " It's quite cold in here, and I'm feeling rather hungry at the moment." He sends a curious glance towards the winter, immediately noticing the wall of white presented instead of the usual scenery. Brave wasn't particularly fond of snow-ins, but alas, he had grown used to it and there wasn't really much they could do about the situation.

"Ah, and here I was planning to send you out to buy some food!" He lets out an exasperated sigh, moving to the couch and sitting himself down on the soft cushions. He looked back at Crow and sent him a playful wink. "Guess you got lucky this time, chickadee~"

Crow wonders if he's _really _lucky though, and that thought stays with him as he enters the kitchen. He's not even looking for anything in particular, at least not for himself. He knows Brave wants breakfast, but what exactly is beyond him. So he'll proceed with the regular routine. "Brave, what do you want to eat?" He calls out, and unsurprisingly receives a fast response.

"Chocolate cake!"

Crow rolls his eyes. "Something more _appropriate _for breakfast!"

"Tea! _With _chocolate cake!"

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. No, that simply wouldn't do. Crow shakes his head and moves to the fridge and cabinet. He starts boiling the water and grabs the bowl of fresh strawberries that's in the fridge. When everything's all finished, he brings the cup of tea and a small bowl of strawberries to the other room. Brave pouted when he saw the presentation of food placed in front of him.

"I wanted cake…" He mumbled childishly, burying his face in the blanket a little. Crow rolled his eyes before sitting down next to Brave.

"Save it for later," He says, wrapping an arm around the other and pulling him close. "Besides, you're supposed to be eating healthier, remember?"

That response earns him a small groan from the other. Brave isn't happy with that response, but doesn't argue because he _knows _that's what he needs to do. "Right, I forgot," He's nearly complaining at this point. "This _isn't _just for my health."

Brave shifts under the blankets, before deciding it'd be much more comfortable to use Crow as a cushion. So he did just that, laying his head down on Crow's lap. The self-satisfied smirk was an indication that Brave wouldn't argue with him, at least not today. He couldn't guarantee it would be the same tomorrow.

Crow can't help but smile softly. It's a serene moment shared between them and he wants to relish it as much as possible. Whether they were sharing strawberries or simply engaging in small talk, it was all of utmost happiness for the both of them. Despite the chilly air surrounding them and being trapped in the house for several days, Crow feels right at home with Brave like this.

_And he knows that he wouldn't have it any other way._


	5. Sharing a Bed

Sharing a bed with another for the first time could be considered awkward to some individuals. To others, it could be considered absolute pleasure or bliss. To a pair of Trickstars, both experiences could be felt between the two men. It was awkward but not to the point where it was uncomfortable—looking back on it they both halfheartedly agreed to this. They were comfortable with each other's presence so sharing warmth like this wasn't an issue either.

The pleasure came from their shared affections. Well, they weren't _aware _that they held mutual feelings for each other. They enjoyed kissing each other. They enjoyed the warm embraces they exchanged. All of the touches and movements elicited pleasure from both parties. So it was considered strange to outsiders, who saw their relationship as quite intimate.

But they laugh at the media. _What do they know?_, they ask each other, before bursting into laughter. When the laughing subsides, everything changes. It starts with those mischievous yet loving glances towards each other, along with a side of teasing and flirting. It's only when Brave kisses Crow between a round of teasing that things start to heat up.

The kisses start off light and sweet, with the occasional chuckle in between each smooch. At some point, Brave's gently stroking Crow's cheek in the most affectionate manner possible. Crow's leaning into the touch, his hand resting against Brave's cheek. The exchanged warmth is comforting and thrilling all at the same time, and they both know they can't hold back much longer. _They want more._

They kiss again, and this time it's deeper and filled with intensity. Lust, passion, any number of words could be used to describe the actions they were currently partaking in. Crow's hands move to Brave's hair and let his fingers run through gorgeous red locks. Brave's arms wrap around Crow's smaller figure to embrace him tightly. The heavy breaths and frantic touches are the only words they need to convey their feelings.

They break apart for a moment, before Brave dives in to try something new. He slides his tongue over Crow's lips, begging for access. Normally Crow finds the gesture a little more than uncomfortable but he's far too excited to care. He opens his mouth, almost greedily, and it's a _dance_. It's not a lasting open-mouth kiss, so to speak. In fact, it's mostly Brave running his tongue along Crow's lips in the most teasing and aggravating manners Crow has ever come across.

So much so that he pulls Brave in for another deep kiss, and this time he's nibbling on the other's lower lip, sending him a mischievous glance. The Norwegian really couldn't help but whimper and moan a little at that gesture. _Perfect_. Crow kissed him once, twice, three more times, before nuzzling into Brave's neck, sighing happily.

Brave was a bit winded from that ordeal, but wasn't ready to back down. Not yet at least. He let out a satisfied sigh, before promptly scooping up Crow into his arms. _Of course he would protest_, Brave observed quite amusedly. The other's flushed face and quiet grumbles only encourage him more, much to Crow's chagrin. Brave carried him to the bedroom, placing him on the bed before climbing on top of him. It was more of an awkward straddle, but that was alright. Fitting, actually. Perfection wasn't in either of their books.

Not another minute passes by before Brave's leaning down and nibbling at Crow's ear. The thrill and excitement escalated, as marked by Crow's whimpers. It felt good, _really good_. So when he let out a small moan for the first time, Brave pulls back and sits up, still straddling Crow. Needless to say Crow is surprised by this action. "Brave? What is it?"

The Norwegian looks a bit uncomfortable, and the way he's biting his lip… _Oh god is that arousing. _Still, when he speaks Crow immediately knows what's going on.

"I want you."

Crow translated that right away, but that didn't mean he wasn't surprised. "Excuse me?"

_"I want you. Now."_

"Right now?"

Brave nods, but does add in a few more words. "I mean, if you don't want to do this, that's fine—"

That's the answer Crow's looking for. It's not that he's unprepared to take things a bit further… He first wants to thoroughly enjoy their time together before moving forward. So when he leans up and kisses Brave gently, the answer is loud and clear. When Crow pulls away, he stays close by wrapping his arms around Brave's waist rather tightly.

"Not tonight," He mumbles, burying his face into Brave's chest. "I just…. want to spent time with you like this. I want to share this warmth with you.

He won't argue with that answer, for Brave knows that's what he really wants, too. While the arousal still remains, he'll place it aside for the time being. It is, after all, not nearly as important as the person he's currently holding in his arms.

So they spend the night together. It's under the blankets but it's far from sexual. Brave's warm embrace is comforting to Crow, and it's so relaxing that he finds himself feeling drowsy almost immediately. He curls up against Brave, letting the other's warmth consume and his own tiredness consume and lead him into unconsciousness. It's not long before Brave falls asleep as well, keeping that position for the rest of the night.

When they wake up from their slumber, the first thing they do is exchange shared, loving glances, before snuggling into each other more. It wasn't until much later in the day did they leave Brave's bed, very much aware that their relationship had been taken to a new level.


End file.
